


The Phantom Prince

by captain_smthg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so”– Hamlet (Act II, Scene II)Sunshine, as his friends may call him. The model son, as most Parisian's viewed him as. The perfect guy, as all his fans think of him.All his life Adrien had been raised to be the perfect gentleman, good son and poster boy for everyone. Always giving never taking.But there may be more to Adrien Agreste than what meets the eye. This is what Marinette Dupain-Cheng realized once she calmed down and really make the effort to see through someone she thought she could be with.Rated Mature for bed scenes and violence and cursing and.... well you know. Just read it on your own risk.Update will be twice a month, which means to say every two weeks, but I'll try to make it weekly.Also, a lot of my previous works has been sitting in drafts on my broken laptop. I broke it after a mental breakdown. Lols. So this is in my phone. Forgive me for the typos.Will be slowed pace as well. Ciao ~





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is just the prologue so a little short.

Standing in the topmost of the Eiffel Tower is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, watching Paris in all of its grandeur glory. An incident with Luka had her running there and contemplating all her thoughts and decisions from the past year. Specifically, starting when she met Adrien.

Sure, Adrien is kind and generous and all-giving. But had she been so blinded by her love for him she failed to see who he really is? Is Adrien more than the perfect Prince Charming she built in her head? Or is she thinking too much on what Luka said?

_"It's amazing how I still wonder that I could still discover new things from you just because I heard your heart's melody, Marinette"_ Luka had told her. This in turn had caused her to think of people around her, which, ultimately made her think of Adrien.__

_ _Adrien is an enigma, now that she think about it. He's always cool and composed. Giving and giving and giving. As long as he can. Very forgiving. Very generous. So nice. Too nice to a fault, in fact._ _

_ _But she had seen him mad, and she had seen fool around (like that one incident after Dark Knight akuma and he made a fucking _pun as bad as Chat's_. Yet, Chloe brushed it off as a normal occurence._ _

_ _And there. She said it._ _

_ _Another anomaly regarding Adrien. How could he be friends with Chloe? With someone like Chloe? For years? In fact, if not for Adrien coming to school, Chloe would still have been bullying Marinette and acting like a Queen Bee that she is to everyone just because her father is the _Mayor of Paris_._ _

_ _Don't get her started with what Marinette dubbed to herself as "the Lila incident"_ _

_ _How could Adrien just stood by the sidelines and not to call out that lying— Lie-la? The girl ten times—_bitchier_ than Chloe-I-think-I'm-perfection-personified-Bourgeosie? How could he stop Marinette? The truth must be set free at all times._ _

_ _Is she loving for the wrong reasons? Is she in love with idea of him rather than _him_? What should she do, then?___ _

_ _ _ _Almost as if reading her thought, a small voice unmistakably her kwami's answered her questions, "Maybe you should start to calm down and take it slow with Adrien, Marinette. You don't have to think you have to be lovers. Just be a friend to him first."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Marinette looked back down at her pouch and patted it affectionately. "I think so too, Tikki."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And in a blast, she transformed back to Ladybug and swinged by the streets of Paris with a determined resolution in her mind._ _ _ _


	2. Easier Said than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decided she had to stopped acting stupid around Adrien and be a real friend to him for once.
> 
> It's easier said than done.

Marinette slowly sat up on her bed and take in her surroundings. She almost freaked out when she realized all her Adrien posters on the wall are gone. Good thing her kwami had been alert and calmed her down in time to remind her that, yes, she took down all Adrien posters in her room herself and also changed her computer home screen to that of funny picture of Chat Noir she can't stop teasing the embarrased cat of. It certainly never fails to put a smile on her face.

"Tikki." Marinette called out to her kwami silently. Tikki zoomed towards her quietly and looked at her with those bright inquisitive eyes of her.

"Yes, Marinette?" Tikki prompted.

"I'm really doing it today, aren't I?"

At this, her kwami giggled and danced in circles at the air playfully. "That still remains to be seen."

Marinette laughed at her challenge and stood up as her kwami moved in sync with her movements. "Well, I'll show you!"

She neatly folded her bed and moved down the ladder to the surprise of her mother to see Marinette up earlier than usual. "Marinette! What's wrong? I see you're up early!"

They heard a scramble and her father peeked to see Marinette, though still in pajamas, already up and about.

Marinette laughed and said, "Nothing, Maman. Just in a good mood today!"

"Oh? And I wonder what made my beautiful flower to be in such a good mood this early?" Tom, her father, prompted.

Marinette smiled serenely and looked down at her hands, which caused both parents to glanced at each other confusedly before turning back to looking at their daughter.

"I think I'll keep it a secret for now, in the meantime, Papa, can I take some of those croissants to school?"

•••

Adrien stared down at the food with boredom as Nathalie recited his schedule for today. He made an ambigous sound of acknowledgement to parts where Nathalie requires his confirmation for his scheduled activities. He toyed slightly with the salads in front of him and he looked down with pity at the massacred ensemble of foods on his plate.

He let out another sigh and visibly make a valiant effort of eating his meal in silence.

A gaze from him towards the windows let him think of the world outside, of what he had seen and what he feels about it. He knows that in some degree, he should be grateful to his father for providing him with everything money could buy. So much so that Adrien can have everything at his fingertips with just his call because of the amount of money he has.

In some way, he had everything someone could wish for.

Yet, despite all of it, he can't help but wish for more.

He must be a very greedy person.

Adrien's mind wandered aimlessly towards the future, as what he always do in times like this, in order to feel some sort of _validation_ to himself that someday, maybe this is all going to be worth it.

And just like all the other times he dwelled on the idea of future, once again, he dreamed of countless days ahead of him and his Lady.

Of Ladybug being a simple housewife with him on some island along with their kids who bears an uncanny resemblance in her hair. Of Ladybug wiping down dishes as he encircle his arms around her tiny waist. Of Ladybug giving him a backrub after a long day of work.

In some level, Adrien had to acknowledge none of those things may happen. Because _if_ by some chance _Ladybug_ decided she liked him enough to marry him, he doubt she will let herself be tied to being a simple housewife. Ladybug is not the kind of girl who will settle for being anything less than magnificent as Ladybug.

Not to say being a housewife is demeaning but Adrien's willing to bet all Chat Noir's nine lives that Ladybug will continue to look for ways she could change the world for the better even after defeating Hawkmoth.

He know he did so himself.

All this musing managed to crack a little smile on Adrien.

Contrary to what some people may told him. Adrien is pretty observant. Being out of the house for the first time, he made sure he absorbs it all, not missing anything. Although his knowledge on social interactions is limited to Chloe, Nathalie, Gorilla and his mother and father before, Adrien made sure he watched a lot of animes and tried to analyze on what could be applicable from there to his actual social circle now that he had one.

And so, he of course realized that Ladybug sounds a like Marinette in her civilian life. In fact, if Adrien didn't know Marinette any better, he may have bet on Marinette being Ladybug behind the mask.

But of course, that's impossible what with Marinette making such a mess all the time. Which is endearing in itself.

Marinette.

His dear friend.

•••

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGTIKKIHE'SHERE!!!!!! Icanseethecarwhattodowhattodowhattodo?????? Alya! Where's Alya? Right! I forgot to tell her? Oh nooooo! This is a disaster!" Marinette fretted on the school steps as she spotted Adrien's car coming nearby. She decided on running back home and hiding on the blankets for a month or maybe changing her appearance and identity and live to some native village in Africa.

But before she could act on either options, Adrien's car stopped and Marinette hastily ran towards the classroom to avoid Adrien for at least 30 more seconds.

"Marinette!"

Marinette froze and gulped, never daring to turn back around yet to face Adrien and making a mess of herself.

"Hey, you're early today! What's the occasion?"

She heard the voice getting nearer and she glanced down at her pouch to seek some courage from her kwami.

"Marinette?" This time, with a hand on her shoulder. Marinette had to stop herself to visibly shiver from that touch.

Tikki bobbed her hand towards the forgotten box of croissants in her hands before retreating back inside the pouch once again.

Marinette felt no choice but to face Adrien now.

"Adrien." She said and Marinette felt like jumping in joy even as she wonder how her voice came out even and level what with all the nervous excitement she has now.

Marinette slowly thrusted the box to Adrien and gulped down the oncoming wave of more nerves. "Croissant?"

Adrien must have gotten what she's trying to say because he smiled gratefully towards her without hesitation and picked one croissant. Marinette's really grateful for that because she don't think she can handle talking to him in full sentences just yet.

Getting out a word without it being gibberish is an outstanding move in itself. Somehow, she don't think she could pressure herself into being so buddy-buddy with him yet. She think offering the croissant in one word is enough, for now.

And just like that, she walked beside him silently while Adrien silently munched on the sweet treat from his dear friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to see my doctor last Saturday so I didn't manage to update this on time and Sunday is my birthday so I spent it with family and friends. Monday is my first day at work after a 5 days leave so needless to say, I've gotta catch up on a lot of stuff.
> 
> So what about you? How's your weekends? ;)


	3. Somewhere in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn them feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I'm having a jet lag right now, and I've been tossing and turning for a few hours by now. I just got back home from Bali and its one of the most peaceful place I've ever been. I'm broke now because of constant travelling from this month of September not to mention my sleeping sched has been wackier than ever, but its so totally worth it. Every cent and every minute. Next week maybe I'll travel to visit my grandma and try not to overspend. Lol.
> 
> The world is so beautiful folks and you must do your hardest to see it. I know some of you may think I'm bragging but I'm not. This is a note so I hope I can inspire you guys to work on your dreams.
> 
> Also, I recently recovered from depression lol. Actually no, I'm just starting to recover. So for those of you struggling with it, I hope I can help through my words. Also, stop following social media influencers and follow artists and photographers instead. It will make a lot of difference.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

And with those two words, a light spread all over the Paris and reversed all the damage that has been done. All except those cannot be seen by the eyes.

The feeling of terror and horror one feels after being attacked.

"Are you okay, m'Lady?"

Ladybug did not realized that a tear has escaped from her eyes and that Chat took notice of it. She delicately wiped that stray tear betraying the tough cookie front she always shows to everyone and without a word took off to the side. Chat Noir took care each of the victims that needs consoling within the vicinity and he left the rest to the medical personnels and police forces. He iimediately thanked them and followed after Ladybug to the topmost of the Eiffel Tower where he knows she will be waiting.

"Are you okay?" Chat Noir repeated his earlier question to Ladybug, who sits serenely and watches the City of Paris with an unreadable expression upon her face. He joined her quitely and let Ladybug stew whatever she has in mind. Times like this are one of the times that he knows that even his puns couldn't bring her in the lighter mood.

Say what you will but Chat Noir _knows_ that his Lady likes his puns.

His reverie has been broken off when Ladybug finally decided to speak up.

"Chat...?"

"Yes, m'Lady?"

"Do you think..." she trailed off before tearing her eyes away from the scene below before looking her partner in the eye, "Why do you think Hawkmoth hates the city so much?"

Chat peered down at the solemn expression in Ladybug's face, seeing what he knows the face she will never show to everyone but him. Her worry, so vulnerably etched across her features, marred what was otherwise the serene looking face of a girl. A face disarmed of all fronts, armors and masks.

Her insecurity and worries for the tomorrow.

He smiled at her with the most assurance he can give, letting her know that whatever happens, they can get through this.

"Hell if I know—" he muttered before taking one of her hands and enveloping it with his own, "But I doubt that even if we know, we will be able to stop him. Persons like that, like Hawkmoth— are the kind that will stop at nothing to get what they want for greed. Maybe he wants the miraculous for power, or money, or fame or eternal youth, or whatever. But we won't let him okay? You take care of the City and I'll look after you. Just set the pace m'Lady, and I'll match it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter lols.


	4. Ladybug in Disguise

"Girlllllllll!!!! You won't believe it!" Alya squealed as soon as she spotted her friend and hugged her right as they meet.

Marinette laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and shared a look at Nino

"What is it?" Marinette said, grinning slightly knowing that nothing will stop Alya from spilling what she wants to say when she gets in that mood. And knowing Alya, its either about Ladybug herself, or her blog.

"IfinallygotproofthatLadybugandChatNoiraretogether!"

Marinette blinked for a few moments, processing her words, wondering what on Earth is Alya talking about before finally catching on and laughing it off as usual, cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh really?" She challenged, knowing that whatever Alya's "proof" is a fake because she and Chat Noir will never going to be an item. Her mind raced to possibilities of the nature of this proof that her friend's sometimes overactive imagination probably twisted to suit her beliefs.

At first, whenever Alya says this, Marinette will always got alarmed and fret internally but after playing this guessing game with Alya for so long, she got used to it and got desensitized with her friend's matchmaking dreams of her and Chat Noir.

Alya quickly whipped out her phone and shoved it right down to Marinette' face. Once again, Marinette laughed it off and took the phone to properly look it to appease Alya.

Her brows as soon as she recognized the scene at the photo. "How did you even get this?—" Marinette inquired, looking up to Alya before turning back her focus on the phone, scrolling to see if there's more.

When she saw nothing aside from that scene and some correlating to the actions from yesterday's akuma, she gave it back to Alya satisfied and listen to her friend's ramblings.

"I got it myself! Adrien gave me this super camera as a gift for my birthday and loooookk how well the photos turned out!"

All Marinette could do was listen and tried not to blush and get swept away with overflowing emotions. She appreciated how supportive Adrien is of Alya's dream and her heart can't help but stutter a bit as she spotted the blonde in the crowd, no doubt waiting for their group.

Nino rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and smiled at her teasingly, "Oh please, for all we know, Adrien must have think of to give it so you finally stop inserting yourself in the middle of the akuma battles and film a good few feet afar retaining the same quality as if you were there yourself."

Marinette laughed and Alya huffed, unable to join in needling her bestfriend. "You know what Alya? Maybe Nino's right! Why don't we go and ask Adrien himself?"

"Ask me what?" Adrien asked as soon as they're within earshot. Nino quickly explained and Adrien fake gasped, saying how could Nino guessed his true intentiond with such clear clarity and as one, their group shared a laugh and let the sun shine in on them in all its glory.

•••

"Say... what do you think of Chat Noir?" Marinette hesitantly asked Adrien. Her plan of being just a friend to Adrien still stands and in an effort to make conversation with him right now as he and Marinette wait for their friends, she asked her crush what he thinks of Marinette's secret bestfriend.

"Huh? " Adrien looked at her dazedly, confusion evident on his face of why this came up. Noticing this, Marinette hastily backtracked.

"Uh... uhm, ah— nothing! I mean, I'm asking because you always talk about Ladybug and, and—"

Adrien, noticing Marinette's flustered behavior and realizing he just blew up Marinette's attempts to be friendly with him, cleared his throat and interrupted her in hopes of assuring her he did not mind the question.

"Chat Noir? Uhm, I don't know... I don't really think much about him... though I heard he's pretty cool."

As soon as he said that, however, he noticed Marinette frowned and deflated, looking far ahead suddenly.

He realized he must have fucked up somehow and he blamed his initial reaction for that. Marinette's reaction is so similar to his father's cold mask of disappointment that Adrien actually felt the need to please her and make amends with the pig-tailed haired girl.

"Let's see..." Adrien nervously casted a glance to his classmate, "Chat... Chat Noir is— uhm, pretty reckless?—" Marinette's frowned only became more visible at this and he once again had to clear his throat, "b-but! He protects Ladybug! At all costs!" He saw that the tension at Marinette's shoulder relaxed slightly, "But I think, I think sometimes, Ladybug is better off without him, you think? I mean, he's so silly and—"

Marinette apparently got fed up and she faced the model angrily. "Are you blind? Chat Noir is amazing! Even more amazing than Ladybug, in fact—"

Adrien would have interjected that Ladybug is more amazing if not for the sharp look she sent the model when he tried to open his mouth.

"And I doubt she'd accomplish half of what she achieved if not for his help! And he's not reckless, he just... he just puts himself in danger at times because that what he thinks the way he can help Ladybug the most! He's also so very caring and thoughtful. I can't count the times he comforted people who have been akumatized whereas Ladybug just zaps randomly as soon as he can! So-so... so don't tell me that— why are you laughing?"

Adrien is full on laughing at Marinette. He knows that he shouldn't laugh but he can't help but think this is funny. He thought that the reason she's mad is because she thinks he don't want to answer when the actual problem is with the problem itself.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he wondered if Marinette still has that crush on Chat Noir.

He shoved it down for now and decided to think about it later.

"I see that you're a Chat Noir fangirl! Maybe we should dress up sometime. I'll dress as Ladybug and your Chat Noir!" Adrien teased. However, Marinette wouldn't budge so he deemed that perhaps, now is not the time to propose that Ladybug and Chat Noir fan club to her.

"Alright, alright, I give. Chat Noir is amazing but I still think Ladybug is more—" He balked at Marinette's expression. For a tiny girl, Marinette is sure scary. "Ladybug is more... superheroe-y?"

Its for a second but Adrien managed to catch it. A tiny smile made way to her face and he's quick onto latching into it.

"Hey Marinette."

"What?"

"I'm glad we're friends."


End file.
